Availability of sophisticated communication devices such as smartphones and tablet computers as well as vast deployment of mobile services and the Internet enable organizations and service providers to offer their customers a variety of ways of interaction over a multitude of communication channels. For example, to interact with a contact center or an organization, customers may use landline phones, mobile phones, Short Message Service (SMS), electronic mail (email), web chat or instant messaging. Accordingly, organizations today offer consumers various alternative communication channels and services. For example, a customer may interact with an organization by talking to an agent or representative, exchanging text (e.g., over email or SMS) or using web based services.
Modern communication channels may enable flexibility in providing services, time saving for customers, reduced a contact center's operational costs, increased efficiency and customer satisfaction as well as other benefits.
However, in some cases, the availability of a large number of communication channels may be overwhelming and even counter productive. In some cases, usage of advanced devices and technologies may be deterring and/or difficult for some customers, which in turn may result in customer confusion, frustration and dissatisfaction. For example, a customer may find it challenging to keep track of on-going interactions that may be over a number of communication channels. In other cases, a customer may fail to navigate through an automated system, e.g., an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) or an online web service and may even fail (or lose the will) to reach a customer service representative (CSR). In some cases, although a suitable communication channel may be in place, a customer may not be advised, in real-time, of the communication channels that may be best suited for his or her needs. Another problem related to using multiple communication channels to interact with a contact center may be providing or receiving redundant information, e.g., information is provided or received twice or more over two or more different communication channels.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.